Eien Ni
by Unmei Hime
Summary: Immortality was his fate. A life of nothingness awaited him...but his one and only wish was to hold her...forever...KanamexYuuki


**Eien Ni**

**-For Eternity-**

* * *

---

_I._

He knew she was slipping away from him the day she lost her memories.

But at that time, he held on to the single streak of hope that one day she would return to his arms and again bring warmth to his cold and lifeless world.

Though if she were to never regain her past, he already resigned himself to watch over her and protect her forever.

But he never had thought that another man would come into her life and occupy an important place in her heart which was once only reserved for him and him alone.

He should have killed that forsaken man off when he had the chance. But he didn't want her to cry and feel hurt.

He loved her so much…he loved her so much it was painful for him to even breathe… to even open his eyes… to continue living without her.

His Yuuki.

He could still feel the touch of her soft skin against him...could still taste the sweetness of her lips…could still see in his mind the tender features of her face.

To hold her forever was his one and only desire in his miserable existence.

But maybe that would be asking for too much.

He was bound to live his life alone until the whole world cease to exist…an immortal who was cursed to live for eternity without anyone or anything to live for.

* * *

---

_II._

"Kaname-oniisama? Where are you?"

She couldn't find him anywhere. Just where did he go? He was just with her a moment ago. The scent of him was still in the air but something told her he had left for hours.

He couldn't have abandoned her, could he?

Kaname-oniisama, he promised her he would always stay by her side. No matter what would happen, he wouldn't leave her.

But what if he did?

What if he had already gone tired of her stubbornness? Of her always worrying about Zero? Of her still thinking it was weird and barbaric to be in love and be engaged with her own brother?

She loved him…unconditionally loved him.

But she couldn't help feeling confused and bothered with the fact that it was wrong…that her feelings weren't pure and stained with immorality.

She had lived being human for more than ten years wherein society dictated what was right and what was wrong.

But she wasn't human anymore. Those rules shouldn't hold any meaning to her now.

Would she let herself lose the one person she couldn't live without because of her indecisiveness and her still clinging to such morality bound world of humans?

He was the most important person in her life…whose existence couldn't be replaced by anyone.

How could she have not realized that Kaname was the very core of her existence and everything else would be meaningless without him?

She was bound to him. He was bound to her.

She needed him. He needed her.

She loved him. He loved her.

That was all that mattered.

The only thing that mattered.

* * *

---

_III._

"Kaname-oniisama are you here? Answer me please?"

The room was dark and so quiet no one would think anyone was inside. But she just knew he would be here. This place held the most endearing and happiest memories of her childhood, of the time when their family was still living a peaceful life…their old house.

And she was right.

He was there. By the window, the moonlight seeped through the glass and cast a subtle glow on his beautiful form.

He was so beautiful she feared he was just an illusion.

She carefully made her way to him and with utmost silence sat beside him.

His eyes were closed but she knew he was aware she was there.

"Oniisama…why did you leave me?"

Her hand found its way to his cheek and felt the coldness of his skin.

She heard him utter her name but still his eyes remained close.

"Yuuki...why are you here?"

His voice was cold, dead even. Why? Did she cause him to be like this?

"I'm here because I want to be with you...for eternity."

His eyes slowly opened but like always they were filled with sadness and pain. Would she ever be able to erase them?

"How long is eternity?"

She smiled and stared into his dark eyes. With a single movement, his hand caught hers and held it tightly.

"Eternity is eternity...until both of us decide to end it."

For the first time she saw a gentle smile form at the corners of his mouth, she had the urge to suddenly touch it. But instead, she found herself placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love you Kaname-oniisama. Please don't leave me again." She whispered in his ear.

He held her face gently on both of his hands and touched his forehead into hers.

"As long as you wish me to be by your side, I'll never leave you. And that's for eternity…even beyond it."

This time it was him who kissed her with such longing, she felt she would want nothing else.

* * *

---

_IV._

"Dad, dad where is Mum?" A three-year-old boy clutched his trousers. His deep brown eyes mirrored worry and fear.

He smiled and scooped him up into his arms. "Maybe she's in the garden. Let's go see her?"

The boy nodded and smiled back at him.

Seeing his son's smile and the relief on his small face, he ruffled his hair tenderly.

For the past few years, he never knew such life would be possible for him. Yuuki, his wife gave him not only warmth but more so, a kind of happiness that he never once thought existed and felt for real.

She gave him what he thought would never be meant for him to have.

A family of his own. Their family.

And he would be forever grateful. Even if, he still thought he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve her.

Reaching the garden, they saw her picking some flowers, though she was seemingly having a hard time bending over because of her delicate condition. She was pregnant with their second child. And that thought of having another precious person in his life made him doubt if everything was nothing but a pleasant dream.

"Mum!" His son hurriedly called out to her and she turned around with a bundle of flowers on her arms.

"Oh. Kai." She smiled warmly and walked toward them.

When she reached them, she kissed them both on the cheek. Her face was glowing with delight like a kid who saw her favorite plaything. He pulled her close and kissed her properly on the lips.

He could've forgotten he was holding his son if not for his struggling off his arms.

"Dad, stop it Mum couldn't breathe! You're so mean!"

Hearing that, he couldn't help smiling. He forgot he had now a rival for his wife's attention. "I'm sorry. Here, you can go to your Mum now."

Yuuki held the boy who was still pouting and touched his cheek. "Kai, don't be mad at your Dad. And he isn't mean, you agree right? That's just his way of saying he loves me." She gave him a reassuring smile.

The boy nodded and hugged her neck tightly. "Yes, he isn't bad. He's the best dad in the world after all. And you're the best mom in the whole wide world too."

Yuuki patted the boy's head affectionately and looked at him with the same love he felt for her mirrored in her eyes.

"I love you…always and for eternity."

He kissed her forehead. The immeasurable amount of happiness welling inside him felt real and he knew he wasn't dreaming.

"And I will love you more beyond that."

-fin-

* * *

**A/n:** Mushy I know...But I just crave for some happy ending for both of them..especially seeing how much Kaname loves Yuuki..he deserves to have the girl and an eternity of happiness..I just hope and pray that the manga would end that way..So yeah, thanks a lot for reading!!! If you like it, I'd be more than happy to hear what you thought of it =]

Disclaimer: Vampire Knights belongs to its rightful owner, Hino Matsuri. Please buy the manga and watch the anime. You'll never regret it.


End file.
